


I Want to Wake Up With the Sun In My Head

by keelover



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Barn Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelover/pseuds/keelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark's in the midst of cleaning out the barn when Bruce drops by with something to drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Wake Up With the Sun In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Really just an excuse to write barn sex.

Bruce stood just outside the Kent farmhouse, lemonade in tow as he studied the lumber structure in front of him. Stacks of hay fell from the opened door of the loft, red coat and white trim chipped away in small sections; withered from age. The silo left of the barn held grain, the faint odor of livestock still present as he moved forward.  
  
   After Clark’s father had passed on, the farm had become too much for his mother to handle. As such, Clark had settled to clean it out, and that was what occupied his afternoon; physical exertion dulling the pain caused by his father’s death. Bruce wondered how many people knew the reason for such an attention grabbing color; ferric oxide, which was used to create red paint, acted as a preservative to help protect the structure of the barn.  
  
   The tractor was housed inside, tattered gray sheet covering its design. Bruce looked up at the tall, wooden ladder that lead to the hayloft where Clark was located. With both glasses cradled into the bend of his arm, Bruce made his way up, black trousers snagging on a splintered piece of wood as he went.  
  
   Clark was in the process of sweeping, naked back on display as his muscles rippled under sunkissed, sweat soaked skin. Bruce cleared his throat, drawing Clark’s attention, his dark hair disheveled and matted to his forehead, cheeks stained with dirt and grease, blue eyes glinting as they settled on him. Clark leaned on the broom, levis positioned low on hip hips, drawing Bruce’s attention downward.  
  
   “Aren’t you hot in that?” he asked, thanking Bruce for the drink as he downed it in two, long gulps, throat protracking as he swallowed.  
  
   Bruce adjusted the collar of his black button up. “No.” Clark hummed, backing Bruce up against the last stack of hay nestled in the corner.  
  
   Bruce raised his chin, stubborn as Clark placed his hands on either side of his hips, leaning his head forward and down to kiss the side of his neck, mouth leaving his skin searing hot, breath leaving the area chilled. “Are you sure?” Bruce let out a small, shaky sigh, lemonade forgotten as Clark pinned him down, placing kisses everywhere he could manage.  
  
   Bruce pushed Clark back, removing his shirt, one button at a time. “Get back here,” he said, growling as he gripped Clark by his shoulders, pulling him down for a rough and thorough kiss.  
  
  
   Bruce had a contingency plan specifically for the purpose of getting Clark into bed with him, even if there was no bed to speak of; this was one of those plans. Clark’s hands traveled up and down his chest, reaching underneath the elastic band of his briefs as he undid the button to his trousers. Clark kissed and nipped along the expanse of his chest, Bruce’s fingers entwining in his hair, yanking as he moved lower, knees positioned on the floorboard, body placed in between Bruce’s thighs, trousers pushed down around his ankles.  
  
   The sun bathed down across his chest, a thin layer of perspiration covered his entire body, head flattened against his rumpled shirt as Clark continued to kiss and tease him. Bruce leaned forward, kissing and biting at the side of Clark’s neck as he angled himself to the side, crawling overtop of Bruce’s body as he sucked a pert nipple into his mouth, lavishing it with his tongue. Clark placed a sloppy kiss to his mouth, tongue gliding across his as they kissed leisurely. Clark slid down his body once more, moving lower as he left a trail of bruises in his wake.  
   
   Powerful fingers bruised the flesh of Bruce’s thighs, spreading them further apart as a warm rush of breath eased over the tip of his interested cock. Bruce inhaled sharply, stomach tensing as Clark swiped his tongue from tip to base, tonguing at the shaft as it lengthened and hardened under his ministrations. A soft sigh slid pass swollen lips as Clark wasted no time, body giving off heat in waves.    
  
   Bruce fought to keep his hips leveled as Clark took him into his mouth, sending vibrations through his entire being as he moaned around him, one hand settled on his lower abdomen, the other used to palm himself through the rough material of his jeans. With his saliva easing the passage, Clark took him further in, until the tip of Bruce’s cock rested at the back of his throat, nose nestled against his pelvis.  
  
   “ _Clark_ ,” Bruce called out, voice low and wrecked as he continued to wreak havoc on his body, swallowing around him as he massaged his cock with the muscles of his throat. “Yes, _yes_.”  
  
   When Clark removed his cock from within his throat, he brought it all the way up to his mouth and sucked it hard so that, when he pulled it out, it made a popping sound. Bruce labored to control his breathing, Clark using a mixture of saliva and precome to stretch him open. Clark laid his head upon Bruce’s thigh, three fingers deep and rocking, he used his other hand to undo his jeans, sliding them down with his briefs along his thighs.  
  
   Bruce’s chest rose and fell in rapid succession, stomach spasming as Clark brought him close to the edge before reeling him back again. Bruce was intent on giving Clark just as much as he was getting, but Clark beat him to the punch, standing to his feet before stepping out of his clothes and shoes. Bruce watched intently as Clark removed his trousers, removing his socks and dress shoes before kissing the inside of each ankle, cock hard and pulsating in between his legs.  
  
   Bruce receded further, dried grass scratching along his back as he spread his legs, resisting the urge to touch himself as Clark marveled at his body, praising every aspect of it. Clark leaned over him as Bruce settled his left leg over his shoulder, moving his knee forward Clark spat into his hand, applying a thick amount over himself as he stared down at Bruce, keeping his eyes on him as he penetrated him slowly, watching as he stretched around him.  The position allowed for deep penetration, and Clark used that to his advantage, keeping Bruce spread open around him as he thrust with long, hard strokes.  
  
   Bruce grunted and growled, grabbing ahold of Clark’s thighs to pull them closer together; the burning stretch he had initially felt was now gone, leaving a tight, hot pleasure in its wake. Clark took this as permission to move faster, skin slapping against skin as he fucked Bruce raw, stamina beyond compare. “ _Bruce_ ,” he groaned as a wandering hand crept up his abs, fingers pinching a sensitive nipple.  
  
   Bruce bit his lip as Clark pulled out entirely, switching his left leg with the right, and breaching him again. He cursed underneath his breath, lids sealed shut as Clark took him into hand, jerking him off in an achingly slow rhythm, thumb occasionally brushing over the sensitive tip.His fingers delved into the meat of his thighs, free foot buried into the thick hay as he raised his hips, impaling himself onto Clark’s cock.  
  
   Clark licked his lips, upper body falling forward slightly as his arm nearly gave out. “ _Oh_ ,” he moaned, enticed by Bruce’s prowess. His knee dug into the hay, leaving an imprint as he sped up, earning a shout from his normally reserved companion. Bruce tugged Clark’s bottom lip in between his teeth, using his tongue to sooth the thin layer of flesh.  
  
   Clark began to unravel, piece by piece, the warm heat from the sun and Bruce’s body bordering on too much. “I want it,” Bruce said, voice hoarse as Clark continued to possess his body, claiming it for his own. “I want you to....” His words cut short as Clark kissed him, a frantic mash of lips as he came inside him.         
  
   The intense sensation of being penetrated from such an angel left Bruce vulnerable as Clark continued to move within him, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back inside him, come trickling out of his entrance. Bruce was gasping for air, hand covering Clark’s as he fisted his cock, moving faster until his come surged between them, soft, primal sounds fading as both men came down from their climax. “Oh, <em>God</em>....” Clark said, panting as he moved to rest on his back beside Bruce.  
  
   Bruce rolled on top of him, pinning his wrists down above his head, and sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as he ground their softened cocks together, come clinging to both of their bodies. Clark broke his hold, hands sliding across his ass, spreading his cheeks open as he played with his used hole, savoring the broken moan he drew from him. “You want it again?” he asked, pitch low as Bruce mark his chest with his teeth.  
  
   Bruce smirked down at him, straddling his torso as he reached a hand behind him, gripping the base of his hardened cock, and lowering himself down onto the shaft slow and sure. Clark threw his head back, fingers digging into Bruce’s thighs as he slammed down onto him, rolling his hips forward as he braced his hands on his shoulders. Clark moved one of his hands to Bruce’s softened length, working to stimulate him as he continued to thrash above him.    
  
   Clark knew what he wanted, and gave it to him as he came for a second time, breathless and dazed as Bruce slumped forward. Clark spent the next five minutes removing stray pieces of hay that had gathered in Bruce’s hair and kissing his naked and spent body all over. “It’s getting late,” he said, kissing the bend of his knee as his hands massaged the surrounding flesh.  
  
   “You think your mother’s asleep, yet?”  
  
   Clark huffed a laugh as he sat up straight, searching for his pants. “Bruce, it’s only five o’clock.”  
  
   “Great.”        
  
   “I’ll just fly us upstairs.”  
  
   “She’ll still know.”  
  
   “Well, at least that way she won’t have to look at us.”  
  
   Bruce looked thoughtful for a minute. “Considering all our other options, that idea sounds best.”  
  
   “What were our other options?”  
  
   “You flying us to your apartment, you flying me back to Gotham, or us staying in here until nightfall.”  
  
   “Really, Bruce?”  
  
   “Yes.”  
  
   Clark shook his head, giving Bruce a hand as he continued his search around the loft. “I can’t find my underwear,” he said, x-ray vision not able to locate them.  
  
   Bruce cocked a brow. “I promise you won’t be needing them.”  
  
  
  
  
  
   The following morning, Ma Kent explained that one of the neighbor boys had found something of Clark’s buried in a bail of hay. Clark’s cheeks flushed red as Bruce dropped his fork, the homemade grits Ma Kent made from scratch having lost their appeal. “You boys have fun cleaning out that silo. I’m heading into town to the market. I’m making poor Kenny’s mother an apology basket filled with chocolate chip muffins and other deserts.”  


End file.
